The present invention relates to furnishings, and in particular to a mobile table system.
Modular table systems are generally well known in the art, and typically comprise multiple like tables which can be juxtaposed to form an enlarged worksurface, such as for office conference areas, classrooms, cafeterias, restaurants, and other similar environments. Such prior art tables are normally somewhat heavy and awkward to reconfigure, so that they usually require more than one person to handle effectively. Also, the table shapes heretofore available in such systems are rather limited, and are therefore not readily adaptable for a wide variety of different configurations and/or uses. The increased popularity of team problem solving and collaborative work styles creates the need for worksurfaces that can move and change as quickly as today's workers, and address a broad range of communication styles and work process needs.
Another drawback associated with the prior modular table systems is that the adjacent tables tend to separate inadvertently when bumped or jostled. As a result, unsightly gaps develop between adjacent tables, which must be covered with a table cloth or the like. Although some types of table constructions are provided with a latch mechanism to avoid this problem, they tend to be cumbersome to operate, with some even requiring manipulation from underneath the table. Also, most prior table latches require that adjacent tables be converged in a square and aligned fashions or the opposite latch members will not engage properly. When multiple tables are arranged in a closed marginal configuration, such as a circle, square, rectangle, etc., the last table to be installed in the group must normally be inserted at an angle to the next adjacent tables, which renders the latching operation more difficult.